A crow becoming a phoenix
by happiness and love
Summary: The Makinos are not Tsukushi's real parents. Who are her real parents ? What happens when she finds out who her real parents are ? Will she be with Tsukasa ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hana yori dango obviously doesn't belong to me.

But I love it. My first HYD fic. Enjoy.

Her mother had just chased Doumyouji Kaede out of the house, very much to her surprise. Tsukushi had briefly thought her mother might have accepted Doumyouji Kaede's money, considering her parents obsession with money.

'I'm telling you, that woman is really too much!' her mother ranted on.

'She's practically throwing money into our faces. I really think it's time.'

Tsukushi thought groggily. What time? Her mother had an unusually, untypical serious expression on her face.

'Tell what?' she asked.

'I… we… Oh, we'll just wait for your dad to come back home first.'

She wondered what was going on. Her mother sat facing her, spacing out probably thinking about something. Something was definitely up. Tsukushi sat opposite her mother, sat in confused silence. Life was complicated enough, what else more to add? Dad came back 2 hours later. Mom hurriedly rushed to him, whispering something quickly into his ear. The expression on his face could be considered hilarious if Tsukushi hadn't felt so lost. It was a very important issue. Their expressions gave it all away.

'Tsukushi.' Her parents sat opposite her, across the dining table.

'Mom, Dad. If there's anything, just say it!'

'We never thought we would tell this to you. But firstly, we're getting quite irritated with that woman's behaviour to you. Secondly, because he's dying, we really have to tell you.' Said her father, with the same, unusual austere expression.

'Who's dying?' Tsukushi was most confused by the minute. Her mind felt scrambled and tired.

'Tsukushi, you're… you're not our real daughter.' Her mother said hesitantly. Tsukushi's eyes widened, she gasped.

Her father started to explain.' Sixteen years ago, your real parents gave you to us. Your real mother was seriously ill and greatly weakened after your birth. Your father, a renowned businessman was declared bankrupt due to the economic slump. He was to be sent to jail regarding something about fraud and breach of trust.' Tsukushi nodded silently, blankly, to indicate that she was listening.

Her mother continued,' Your dad, as in him (she poked her husband) was working in your real father's company. I was good friends with your deceased mother. So when we heard the mess they were in, we decided to adopt you.' Tsukushi didn't know how to react. Her head spun, she sat there stunned.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered enough courage to ask,' Who is my real father? Is he still in jail? He's dying? Why?' A series of questions, indicating her confused mental state. Her mother patted her hand.

' No. he's not in jail, in fact he went to America 5 years back. And you should be quite familiar with the name: Matsumoto Ryu.' Tsukushi's jaw almost hit the floor. Matsumoto Ryu ? Billionaire extraordinaire, hotel chain tycoon, steel industry magnate with a PR and Printing empire. Her father? This was a sick joke of some kind.

' Mom, dad, you all are kidding right ?' Both shook their head.

'As we said, we planned to keep you forever, even though we guessed he'd want you back some day. And looking at the circumstances…'

'Wait. Why would he suddenly want me back since he didn't care at all for the past 16 years?'

'Difficulties, Tsukushi. Anyway, Matsumoto-san has got terminal cancer. He said so.' So that was why one week ago when her father answered a call, his face paled in shock. In fact both of them were acting weird the past week. And she'd been too preoccupied with other things to ask why.

'But I think the biggest reason he wants to see you? Tsukushi, you are the sole heiress to the Matsumoto Empire.'

Tsukushi fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

A Crow turns into A Phoenix: Chapter 2

Tsukushi felt horribly giddy. Her head weighed a ton. The brain seemed to be malfunctioning.

'Okay.' She thought dizzily.

'Who am I? Oh… yeah. Makino Tsukushi. And why do I feel so horrible?'

She felt like she was having a hangover.

Then she remembered. Yes, Doumyouji Kaede's designed hell for the past few days. She came yesterday… and offered money… Mom chased her away. Yes… and then… suddenly, everything rushed back.

Matsumoto Ryu.

Her heart suddenly pumped faster and her eyes shot open. She breathed heavily. Her mother and father's worried faces appeared.

"Tsukushi!" they cried in unison.

"Are you alright? You scared the wits out of us. We thought you were so shocked about… that. And fainted." Tsukushi was on her bed, breathing heavily, beads of perspiration formed on her brow.

She shook her head.

"No… no. I don't think it's exactly because of that piece of news. I haven't been feeling too well for the past few days. But, certainly, I was quite shocked too."

Her parents nodded. Her father suddenly stood up awkwardly.

" Erm. I'll go get a drink of water for our daughter. Dear, talk… talk to her." he nodded absently to himself and went out.

"Tsukushi, I know we scared you quite a bit. We're sorry that we couldn't provide you something better all these years." Her mother gestured to the room.

"No mom. Thank you for your love all these years. No matter what, you and dad are still my parents. Matsumoto Ryu or not."

"Tsukushi, you don't understand. We know you like or even love Doumyouji-sama…' Tsukushi felt herself turning scarlet.

" But that horrible woman is standing in the way. However, with Matsumoto-San behind you, you could be with him. Isn't that what you'd like?" her mother seemed to make a little sense.

"But He doesn't deserve to be with my father if he could just abandon me like that." Her mother gently patted her hand.

"Matsumoto-San has his own difficulties and reasons, I'm sure. But he wants to see you. He has to. Will you go see him?"

Tsukushi hesitated. Did she want to see him? The man, allegedly her real father. The man, who abandoned her. The man, who had almost US$ 2 billion to his fortune?

Her conscience versus her curiosity versus… as what her mother said, 'love' for Tsukasa? She bit her lip, thought for a moment, then nodded reluctantly.

"I'll meet Matsumoto Ryu."

"Great!" her mother whooped and skipped to dad who was standing at the doorway holding a glass of water in hand.

"She agreed to meet Matsumoto-San. Wonder if we'll gain any money from it!"

"Really? Tsukushi will meet him? Yay! Now that woman can't pick on her anymore!" The pair bounced together happily like old times. Tsukushi sweatdropped. She felt like fainting again. Those two are always like that.

As they left the room, mom said, " We may love money and can't provide any riches for you, but we promise, we'll always be here for you." She smiled and left the room.

Tsukushi was surprised and touched by those words. Tears welled up. She tried to quell it, but to no avail. The tears fell. She buried her face into the pillow.

A/N: hellooo minna! Thanks all for reading this little fanfic of mine! I'm glad everyone likes it, it was just a funny story I conceptualized one day. Thanks all reviewers, this authoress loves you. Sorry I haven't updated, in like what, a few months? I had my exams and graduation, was busy with adapting in a new college. Also, my work. But finally, it is holiday, and I'm finally off my hiatus. Decided to devote more energy to this fic since there are darlings out there who actually review it. Thank you. Enjoy, review, and I'll certainly update. Deal ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Tsukushi had fallen asleep. Tsukasa looked at her sleeping figure and thought, "She really does look pretty when she asleep and non-violent."

Tsukushi slowly stirred and opened her eyes groggily. She was met with the handsome, worried face of Doumyouji Tsukasa.

Tsukushi bolted up on seeing him.

"I know you're excited to see me, but this is a bit of an over-reaction." He said wryly.

"This is my room. Why are you here !?"

"Your parents told me you had passed out, so I rushed here immediately."

"Did they…say why I fainted ?" She did not really want Tsukasa to find out about Matsumoto Ryu yet. Everything was still not certain yet.

"Of course they did."

Darn.

He continued, "It's all my mother's fault obviously. She came to offer money again."

Huh?

So, her parents didn't mention anything about Matsumoto Ryu in front of Tsukasa? Tsukushi felt the need to hide it from him. She didn't want to raise his hopes unnecessarily.

"Well. Yeah. She came."

"She's been giving senseless pressure to you."

Strictly speaking, it was true. She had not slept well nor felt good ever since Doumyouji Kaede's appearance. It was probably the main reason that she had passed out.

"She wants to exterminate me. Your mother thinks I'm just a little pebble in your path to greatness."

There were so many insurmountable problems in her life. Tsukushi felt exhausted. Would Matsumoto Ryu really be able to help straighten some of these things out?

"I won't allow her to take you away from me." He said these words impactfully.

Tsukushi looked at him and smiled a little. Tsukasa cared very much for her. That was all that really mattered.

In a lighter tone, Tsukasa said, "And since when have you let yourself be weakened by her?"

Yes. She had to face up to everything. Doumyouji Kaede, Matsumoto Ryu. Nothing could deter her.

The next day was typical, school at Eitoku. School had been pressurizing for her ever since she had started. Today was to be much worse as she barely concentrated on anything. Thoughts in her mind chased one another as she started to walk to school, slightly dazed.

A car honk roused her from her messy thoughts. She turned to see Soujiro, Akira and Rui sitting in the car. As she got in, she wondered where Tsukasa was.

Rui saw her expression and said," Tsukasa squabbled with Mrs Doumyouji over that matter yesterday. Tsubaki got us to fetch you."

Tsukushi's eyes widened.

Akira interjected, "Huge quarrel. Tsubaki was trying to stop them. I think they've been at it for a couple of hours?"

Soujiro, who was driving, nodded.

"Ever since he got home I think."

'Tsukasa quarrelled with his mother over me again.' Tsukushi thought, creasing her forehead.

Rui then softly said, trying to reassure her,' He'll be fine. You have to take care of your health though."

She nodded a little blankly and stared out of the window. Even seeing Tsukasa later in the morning couldn't shake her out of her thoughts.

Lessons went by in a blur. Tsukasa sent Tsukushi home, but she had kept totally silent throughout the ride.

"Silly woman."

She looked at him.

"Don't worry about anything. Even if the sky falls, I'll be here."

"Hah."

"I'm serious."

He gazed at her, emerald meeting chocolate.

'_Maybe, this time, I have to be the one protecting this relationship. Maybe, everything will be alright.'_

Tsukushi entered the house and was met with utter chaos and pandemonium. Her eyes widened.

Her parents were running around amok, looking for things.

"Great, you're back! Quickly go get dressed dear; we're meeting Matsumoto-san at 8 pm for dinner."

What! Now that was fast.

Her mother dragged her into the room and gestured to a white Chanel dress hanging on her plain wardrobe door. Tsukushi's eyes widened.

Chanel.

"Matsumoto-san asked for your dress size and had this sent over in the afternoon."

Wow. This man was certainly a dictator. He even wanted to decide what she was to wear. It was typically 'rich people behaviour' as she liked to term it. Tsukushi was whisked off to dress up and look decent.

Two hours later, three of them sat in a chauffeured Mercedes Benz. Keeping completely quiet, Tsukushi stared out at the late evening traffic of Tokyo, the warm pastels of the evening sky and the flocks of passing birds that were retiring for the night.

'I don't have to be doing this. This is completely ridiculous.' She fumed.

She was almost certainly angry, but with a twinge of worry and excitement. Heading nearer and nearer to Hotel Matsumoto, the tension in her escalated. When the chauffer opened the door to one of the finest hotels in the whole of Asia, Tsukushi felt like throwing up on the pavement.

Hotel Matsumoto was the anchor hospitality property of the Matsumoto Conglomerate. Tsukushi had never thought she would even set foot into the hotel, not to mention having any relation to it.

Men in black suits escorted them in. through the red carpet, into the lobby. The cold air conditioner and fresh pine scent hit her. The place even smelt expensive, Tsukushi thought randomly.

The interior was plush, expensive designer sofas lined the lobby. Impressionist art pieces were hung up.

_Was that a real Van Gogh ?_

This was a typical playground of the rich. Tsukushi was wondered how the carpet was that colour between dark blue and grey. It was certainly a very exotic colour.

A short walk brought them outside to the ornately carved oak doors of what seemed to be a large function room. Tsukushi took a deep breath, behind the heavy doors lay what she always wondered.

The heavy doors opened, revealing a gentleman and a lady sitting at a long table. Tsukushi recognized the man instantly. Matsumoto Ryu had appeared in many financial magazines in recent years due to his ever increasing empire. He was rather tall and was dressed immaculately and a tailor made Savile row business suit. There was a touch of grey in his dark chestnut coloured hair. The brown was the very exact one of his eyes. And that was the exact colour of Tsukushi's eyes as well. Tsukushi stared at Ryu intently.

He then said very suddenly, "So plain. She has simply no class."

The remark was simple, yet blatantly insulting. What was wrong with this man? Wasn't he supposed to be her father? Stunned, Tsukushi said nothing.

Matsumoto Ryu continued, "No matter. I'm sure Kei can change her from a crow into a phoenix. She will have to take etiquette, grooming and business lessons if she actually plans to inherit the empire." He rattled on, but Tsukushi's brain went into overdrive.

"Wait. Etiquette and Business lessons? Inheritance? What are you talking about?"

"You, young lady are going to attend lessons to become one suitable for inheritance in a matter of one year."

"I came here just to see you. I don't want any inheritance and I am most certainly not attending any lessons. You have no right to force me into it."

His lip curled.

"Right? I'm your father. You will have everything as your inheritance so long as you reach my standards."

"Father? Then why did you just abandon me and leave?"

The whole room was deathly silent. Ryu's face changed for a second, before being calmly masked once again.

"You will attend."

The tone of finality was one of a general, dictator and despot. Uneasy but not unnerved, Tsukushi once again started to rebuke but her foster parents said, "Tsukushi. Just go."

Her mother mouthed, "Remember him."

Tsukushi remembered her silent promise and felt defeated.

"Since you have agreed, let me introduce. This is Takashi Kei; she was once one of Gion district's most reputed geisha. She will teach you ways of becoming a true lady."

Tsukushi glanced over at the lady dressed in a dove grey kimono with white floral patterns. She was probably in her late forties. Kei was not particularly beautiful but had very sharp and unique features. She had a distinguished looks that exuded class. Kei nodded at Ryu's words.

That concluded everything. Dinner went by terribly. It was a four course dinner of which Ryu and Kei stared at her every move, from how she held her fork, drank her soup, how she sat. Everything.

Tsukushi felt unnerved. Why did the rich always have to act superior? When it was time to head home, Tsukushi almost bounded out of the room. This had to be the most disastrous meal she had ever had. This commanding, domineering man was her father. Ha.

As she got up to leave, Kei intercepted her.

"I chose the Chanel gown. But I had no idea you could actually make it look so worthless." She said icily. She cut in once again before Tsukushi could even think up a scathing enough retort.

"I will see you at four pm. Somebody will pick you up."

With that, she spun and turned away.

What a critical and vicious tongue! When the three finally got home, Tsukushi started ranting on and on at full steam. When she finally finished, her throat felt parched. Her parents stared at her, wide- eyed. Well… there were a couple of obscenities.

AN: dear readers, thank you for sticking with me, the next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Reviews greatly appreciated really.


End file.
